There are many outdoor spigots with a round handle that turns the valve so as to open the valve to let water flow and turns in a reverse manner to shut the water off. Many of these handles are difficult to turn and equally as many need the handle to be turned many times to get the full flow of water. Further some of these spigots may be in located in places where it is difficult to get a good hold of the handle.
It would be desirable if there were an apparatus that would assist in the turning of the handle so as to simplify the turning on and turning off the water from one of these spigots.